Patch Notes
These are the Patch Notes for Fossil Hunters as posted on Steam. The latest patch is at the top. Version 1.2018.06.01 Achievements *Doubled down on the retroactive achievement scan. Bugs *Saved skin selection properly shows in the character select screen *Made sure barrel shadows disappear immediately after exploding *Fixed a camera position bug in the final level *The offscreen indicator no longer shows up in the credits after you beat the final level Features *Added grab assist for when you just barely aren't close enough to grab *Hold A to keep digging. Give those thumbs a break *The journal will calm down with forcing you to view new items *Added a desire sensor to help skew the RNG a bit more in your favor *Introduced random gem drops, and environment specific gems Final Level Tweaks *Level fossils don't get caught up on mushrooms anymore *Removed the colliders on the powerup ponds Version 1.2018.05.24 Thanks for waiting for this one! We carefully combed through the achievements system and made some fixes. Achievements *Fixed an issue where the client would not always connect to Steam *Scan for Journal Achievements more often *Fixed retroactive achievement scan Bugs *Small fossil bug fixes *Player respawn fixes Version 1.2018.03.22 Hey folks! Not a whole lot to report, except we're hard at work on those console ports. We've applied a big set of optimizations from our console porting to the Steam release. Those of you who suffered from the broken achievements bug should get retroactive unlocks now when you launch the game again. And as always, we've fixed a whole bunch of bugs. (Update: it's been reported that the retroactive achievements aren't working for everybody - please sit tight! We're working on it) Changes *Improved graphics performance ... again! *Journal entries count on pause/overview page now totals per level, not per world *Lava geysers are now deadly to players & breakable objects *Players that have been offscreen for more than a few seconds will respawn near other players *Added Final Masters of the music (we thought it sounded great before, but now it's better) Fixes *Achievements that failed to unlock in a previous version will now unlock retroactively *Fishbag will no longer show a "Use Elevator" prompt, and properly displays "Fish for Fossils" *Player offscreen indicators display the correct player number *Big Fossils now fit under support beams as well *Fossils shouldn't accidentally turn on their sides *Giant Fossils in final level shouldn't respawn after completing the game anymore *Resolved flickering shadows in Abyss *Small fossil schematic slab activation effect fixes *Various colliders & static objects that should have been interactive *Abyss 23 backer fossil labels shouldn't all read "Pikeleosteus" *Completion star pop up on Map screen *Mushrooms were preventing elevator from closing in some cases, and won't spawn near elevator anymore *Increased big fossil droprate in most levels *Fossils will always flash when connected to a schematic or each other *Restored missing line renderers in several levels *Lab ladder collider is triangular, not rectangular *Fixed an error where partial completion of the tutorial + save would result in an unplayable save state *In rare cases music would stop playing, fixed. *Mushrooms will die when exploded *Player offscreen indicators will not stay on screen during end game credits *Fixed stuttery camera in Abyss & Final level unlock cutscenes Version 1.2018.03.01 Hey folks! Very excited to share a big load of fixes and changes with you. Big thanks to everyone who's been active in the discussion board and helping us out! TL;DR achievements & missing notes are fixed, and the game now looks & runs better on slower GPUs. *Improved graphics performance *Redesigned camera movement to be smoother, especially at lower framerates *Improved floor tile visuals *Supports can now be deployed in more places & don't collide with fossils *Removed roots function of mossy fossils (moss now slows down dragging) *Added a safety feature to prevent Lab or Elevator data from getting erased during patching *Fix: Achievements are now fully functional *Fix: Achievements no longer report every percentage of achievement progress *Fix: Fossil Fishers shouldn't pretend to be an elevator *Fix: Lab bomb shop now restocks properly after purchase *Fix: All notes now properly appear in journal after being collected *Fix: Lavamanders no longer complete certain achievements for you *Fix: Score page no longer counts 'secrets' as 0 *Fix: Handle controller disconnects/reconnects better *Fix: On rare ocassions, the player would fall forever *Fix: Gems and Reward Boxes no longer fall through the floor *Fix: Patched up some holes in the lab collision Version 1.2018.02.14 We just pushed an update that should be a big help to those of you playing with keyboard controls. *Fixed an issue with Mossy fossils *Fixed an issue with the radio in the last level *Added support for 144hz displays Beta Version 2018-01-31 ;New Music and Sound Effects You're all in for a treat! In this release of Fossil Hunters, we have: *New orchestral versions of the level music (played by an actual orchestra) *Piano versions for the pause screen *New level music (featuring an extra snazzy elevator-tune) *Lots of new and revised sound effects ;Journal Items Over 150 notes have been scattered across the undeground for you to discover & peruse in your Journal. Backers, this includes your messages! ;Bug Fixes The past couple weeks we've stomped a ton of bugs, level issues, ux problems, and other nitpicky problems, and I'm happy to say the game is running smoother than ever. If you find any problems, please submit them by pressing F3 in-game, and don't forget you can check up on our outstanding issues here: https://trello.com/b/pGLXqKo1/fossil-hunters-tracker Beta Version 2018-01-24 This past week we took a hard look at the first time user experience of Fossil Hunters, and made a number of changes that make the first play through more clear and satisfying. If you're already been playing and want to see the new game intro, you may want to consider deleting your save data via the start screen options. *Redesigned the Lab Tutorial *Redesigned the presentation of Collector Quests *Added new hint/tutorials to Level 1 and 2 *Redesigned the Pause Screen *Redesigned the Journal *Made some changes to the Start Screen Video (Logo Sequence) *New Start Screen UI *Redesigned player grab targeting to be more responsive *Added the ability to delete your save game from Start Screen > Options *Removed the intro beta message and 'beta bar' overlay Beta Version 2018-01-17 Hey gang, the patch notes are a little light this week because we're still perfecting our latest UX pass. Expect that to come next week! Crawlers *Crawlers have been redesigned from the ground up! *No longer crawl over dirt blocks *No longer pickupable *Can be hit with your broom, and bounced around *Are much better at destroying your Fossils.. oh no! Bug Fixes *Fixed a problem where resolution would default too low *Fixed a problem where resolution would default too high *Fixed a problem where game would become unstable at low framerates *Improved many audio events *Fixed several incompletable schematic slabs (Level 13+) Beta Version 2018-01-12 Video *We have a very snazzy animated intro! Tutorial *Several steps removed from intro tutorial *On-screen button tips added for first time playthrough Quests *Collector Quests have all new text & rewards *Fossils submitted for Quests will drop money Map Screen *Levels now align to the elevator shaft *Levels are now colored based on their 'world' Bug Fixes *Dialog bubbles play text faster and align better on-screen *Fixed a physics issue where Fossils couldn't be dragged properly after dropping an item *Schematic Slab: fixing, tweaking, repositioning *Cave in drop animation timing fix *Sideways Fossils should attempt to straighten themselves *Carrying objects should work much better now, and allow for placement of items on desks and other surfaces. Beta Version 2018-01-05 Happy New Year, everybody! We're drawing ever closer to launch, and will be bringing you a trailer and release date in the coming weeks. In the meantime, we'll be continuing to grind out new content and fixes for Fossil Hunters. Keep on playing and keep that feedback coming. See ya next week! Characters *Each character has a small point light to help you in dark *Added a visual effect to player respawn *Updated offscreen indicators Fossils *Added exciting scoring visuals *Triangular fossils now snap to Schematics properly *Skeletons submitted for Quests now also reward cash Collector *New Collector quest dialog *Revised quests Music *New Mushroom Ruins Music *New Magma Chamber Music *Removed music from Level Select Quality Settings *Good news for people with slow machines: Low Quality is now even lower - I mean faster! *Good news for people with fast machines: High Quality is higher! *Good news for everyone else: The game looks great at Medium. Other *Added a short Intro Cinematic on new game (more to come!) *Hidden People + Shops have been combined, so you'll be able to buy items underground as well as in the lab. Bugfixes & Minor Changes *Picking up Objects *Cash UI is more responsive *Mushrooms should no longer float on pits *Game shouldn't get stuck at 1024x768 anymore *New Game / Continue messages now display properly *Fixed player arm IK issues (crossed arms) *Many Schematics adjusted for easier completion *Many holes patched so players don't fall into them unexpectedly *Barrels are now smaller and easier to move with Beta Version 2017-12-22 We got you a present ... it's two more playable characters! Meet Karin and Professor Buff. We also made schematic slabs easier to use and stomped a whole lot bugs. Enjoy your holidays, and if you're spending time with friends and loved ones, maybe try to rope the into some co-op ;) New Playable Characters! *Introducing two new characters for you to play as: Karin & Professor Buff Fossil Snapping *We've changed how schematic snapping works (again) *Fossils now fit in schematic connectors more easily & precisely *We're looking for feedback on this - so tell us with the feedback reporter how you like it! Misc Changes *Updated the character select screen with colored artwork & new characters *Players can no longer move & sweep at the same time *Fossils now flash briefly when connected to each other *Added a Save and Quit option to the pause menu (ESC no longer closes the app) *Feinting now loses you 1/3 of your money, down from 1/2 Bug Fixes *Closed several schematic related bugs that prevented completion *Fixed an issue caused by catching a falling (but not deploying) bridge item *Can no longer see player models appear for a frame after selecting a character *Fixed twitchy Lavamander movement *Lavamanders won't use lava dive FX when not in a lava zone *Lavamanders can now be pushed around, just walk into 'em! *Increased player rotation speed *Reduced joystick deadzone *Dropped coins no longer float on pits *Stopped Gamepad vibration when player quits/disconnects *Paused Gamepad vibration when game is paused *Fixed a 'stuck in elevator' bug *Adjusted ceiling objects that would obscure the camera in multiplayer Happy Holidays! Beta Version 2017-12-15 Wow, we've had a lot of players in the beta this past week! Thanks to you we've been able to zero in on a lot of bugs and usability issues. This patch addresses a lot of 'em. Shops are back! *Buy all the Lamps, Supports, Bridges and Bombs you can afford *Unlock shops by finding the hidden people in the mines Final Levels Progress *The final levels are well underway, if you can manage to get that far, you're in for a treat! *Multi-Schematic doors should function properly now Fossil Improvements *Small fossils now rotate to a more useful angle when you pick them up *Adjusted the colliders & connection points of many fossils to make them fit together better Improvements for Mac Users *Lava now renders properly *OSX Metal support has been disabled, the game now renders in OpenGL (Surprisingly, OpenGL appears to be running faster than Metal was on our machines) *More Macs are now supported Controller Specific Action Prompts *Most interactable objects have action prompts on them now *The button graphic should match your current input device; right now Keyboard, Xbox, and PS4 controllers are supported. Dialog System Improvements *Dialog windows should work much better now; we fixed a number of animation glitches and wierd alignment issues. Various Bug Fixes & Tweaks *On first launch, game should set itself to max resolution *New intro screen more clearly introduces newcomers *Fixed a tent that blocked the camera in the lab *Fixed an issue with the level patcher that in some cases could make the game not launch *Fixed colliders and dialog triggers on the hidden people throughout the mines *Fixed an issue where a player that quit while their controller was rumbling would cause endless rumble *Lamps now have a brighter ambient light *Backer Plaques in the final levels will no longer rotate to talk to you (though that was kind of cute) *Fixed the gold pickup material, and improved it's magnet-pickup behaviour *Fixed issues in the Start Screen that prevented users from no save-data from playing *Fixed issues with default save-data preventing users from selecting a player *Performed our first big pass of Texture compression; Fossil Hunters installation is about 200mb smaller now! Beta Version 2017-12-08 Hey folks! There are a *lot* of new features this week for you to check out. Next week we're changing gears to bring you more content & bug fixes. New Feature: Schematic Snapping *Now, fossils will snap to a schematic if they are placed on one *This takes the frustration out of aligning fossils to big schematics! New Feature: Powerups *Find powerup ponds deep underground to gain special powers! *Speed: Move Faster *Stamina: Drag Fossils Faster *Strength: Dig any dirt in a single blow! New Feature: Golden Idols *We've placed ~one~ golden idol for you to collect *More golden idols are on the way New Feature: Barriers *Gem Slabs *Destructible Walls *Schematic Barriers Improved Settings Menu *Better thanks to your feedback! *Temporarily removed from the Start Screen New Level Patching System *You probably won't notice, but we now have the ability to patch specific levels where we made improvements. New Levels! *We've added the first pass of the Final level set, 21-28! *These include Backer Skeletons! Bug Fixes *Fixed anti-gravity issue *Fixed unsubmittable Schematics in various levels *Fixed Fossil materials in final level set (21-28) *Cleaned up the Start Screen *Fixed an issue that caused some big fossils to be immovable *Fixed an issue that caused the Level Select to crash on final level *Fixed an issue where a schematic would complete, but not destroy fossils or open elevator *Fixed an issue that prevented users from changing resolution Thanks go out again this week to our beta testers from Kickstarter. You've been a huge help, keep up the feedback! Beta Version 2017-12-01 It's been a great first week, big thanks to everybody who's played the beta so far. You're the best! If you haven't already: don't forget to join us on Discord. You should have an invite from Backerkit if you pledged at the Beta level. We've got some new stuff to share with you in this patch! New Feature: Settings Menu *Brightness and Contrast Control *Volume Controls for Music & SFX *Gamepad Vibration Level *Resolution, Quality, Fullscreen *Option to Reset your Save Data *Accessible from the Journal (Start Screen coming soon) New Feature: Save & Quit *Lets you save without using the elevator *Lets you start the game right where you left off Fixes & Balancing *Improved Sound Effects *Fixed some shading issues on Herb *Redesigned the Journal's tabs *Balancing pass on the Digsite Levels *Balancing pass on the Mushroom Levels *Balancing pass on Fossil droprates Category:Browse